


Our First Christmas

by TheLilKnight



Category: Bleach
Genre: Christmas one shot, M/M, Slice of Life, parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 13:37:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17305565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLilKnight/pseuds/TheLilKnight
Summary: This is for The Bleach Big Bangs Third Bing! I decided to write for this one! It's short and sweet, and it's pretty much AT the deadline. A cute, slice of life, Christmas Fic with the boys and Hana, Shiro's Bio daughter.  A link to the core fic, "My Flower" is inside, as it's not quite on AO3 yet.





	Our First Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> So this is based in my My Flower verse (https://www.fanfiction.net/s/12653718/1/My-Flower), where Shirosaki starts out as a single father, where he meets Ichigo, who becomes his boyfriend and the second parent to his daughter. 
> 
> Some background, Shiro doesn’t tell Ichigo about Hana--Shiro’s bio daughter--till they’re together for a little bit so this is a few months after the revelation. Hana is three here.

Christmas cheer was in the air, it had been a few months since Ichigo had become aware of Hana, and Shiro and Hana were at Ichigo’s place for the holidays. Ichigo had more room at his place, and they had decided that they were going to have everyone get together to celebrate at the man's house, Shiro’s friends and Ichigo friends and family. Ichigo was a tad nervous. Shiro was meeting his family for the first time, and his Dad wasn’t too thrilled about the relationship he was in at the moment, due to the fact Shiro was a single father and Ichigo still had a lot to do in life. Currently, Ichigo was laying in his bed as he thought about this when he heard a cry from the makeshift secondary room Hana had, it wasn’t perfect but Shiro had said it was better than what she had at his one bedroom apartment.  
Ichigo got up as Shiro woke up, and Ichigo just waved him off. He could handle it. He walked in to tend to the two-year-old little girl, Ichigo lifting her out of her crib and holding her close. Shiro appeared at the threshold of the room as Ichigo turned around, shushing the girl.  
“She’s probably hungry, it is seven.” Ichigo nodded, Hana, pulled back and looked back at Shiro with big brown, teary eyes.  
“Hungry!” The girl yelled and Shiro shook his head at the girl.  
“Ya don’ need to cry to tell us tha’, Flower.” Shiro reprimanded, in his own way. She looked at Ichigo and Ichigo smirked.  
“We can get some food, sound good?” Ichigo responded and the little girl simply nodded with a small smile, placing her head on Ichigo’s shoulder as they walked into the kitchen. They made breakfast, and then it was off to work for the two men in the house, while Grimmjow came and watched Hana. She wasn’t too happy, and Shiro wasn’t too happy to go to his job in the small shop he worked at. Realistically, if it hadn’t been for that shop he wouldn’t have met Ichigo but Aizen was an asshole, and Urahara was too busy to deal with it at the moment. Ichigo said that he should go for a degree or a trade. He had thought about it, but it would have to wait until after the holiday season.  
So the days went on, the routine went on until Ichigo and Shiro found themselves doing last minute presents for their friends, family, and Hana. A few toys that had suddenly been discussed by the snow-haired girl. They held hands, sometimes linked arms if they were overburdened with bags.  
“Are we almost done?” Shiro asked, breathlessly. Ichigo sighed and shook his head.  
“Two more stores.”  
“Damn it,” Shiro grumbled. He sighed after he said that. “Thank ya, yer really a saint.” Ichigo snorted.  
“I mean, I’m just helping.”  
“Tha’ makes all the difference.” Ichigo just chuckled as they walked into one of their last few stores. Shiro held up a toddlers shirt, holding it up to Ichigo with a raised brow.  
“She’s been all about that color lately,” Ichigo responded and Shiro just shrugged as he put it into the cart. They searched in some silence before Shiro looked back over to him.  
“I want ya ta know I’m not with ya cause of the monetary gain,” Shiro said after a brief moment of silent stares. Ichigo looked up quickly from the skirt he was considering with deeply frowned brows.  
“Shiro...I know that’s not it.” Ichigo reprimanded, and Shiro shook his head.  
“Look--I jus’-”  
“You didn’t tell me about Hana for a good few months while we were together, you would have had me buying shit for her in the beginning. I don’t think you’re using me Shiro, I just thought we were providing for our daughter…” Ichigo seized up and blushed crimson. “Well-wait I didn’t mean our daughter--” The man stuttered. Shiro laughed.  
“She mine as well be, Ichi,” Shiro replied as he folded the shirt he had picked up to look at for said girl. Ichigo just stared at him.  
“..Really?”  
“Really, Ichigo. She’s startin’ ta treat ya like a father figure.” Shiro said with a shrug, moving on to the next aisle of clothing. “She is yours too, I don’ think yer goin’ anywhere anytime soon, eh?” Shiro asked, looking over his shoulder to Ichigo who was trailing behind him in the narrow aisleway.  
“...I mean no.” Ichigo whispered. Shiro smirked at him.  
“Merry Christmas then, Ichigo,” Shiro said with a snort. “Yer jus’ as much her Dad as I am, and if yer okay with it I’ll look into adding you to her emergency shit.” Ichigo was dumbfounded. He loved Hana, and they practically lived together now. Ichigo just chuckled, nodding his head.  
“I would love that.”  
___  
Shiro and Ichigo woke up on a blissfully white winter morning, Ichigo smiling his morning smile at the man who returned his own as they stretched. Hana was still too young to run and jump and awake her parents on the holiday morning. Christmas was upon them, and they were going to have a party later with those who were family and friends that could make it later. Still, in Ichigo’s place, the two men made their way to Hana’s room after Ichigo started brewing some coffee. Hana quickly made haste to the tree to see what Santa had brought to her.  
Shiro asked for her to wait as Ichigo brought the two men’s coffee cups into the living room, sitting down next to Shiro and smiling at Hana.  
“Go ahead! See what Santa brought!” Ichigo encouraged, the two men watched with genuine smiles and they felt the exhaustion of the season settle in. They still had the party later, but it was all worth it for their friends that had helped them this year. Hana cheered and thanked them, she sobered for a minute before she waddled over to a cupboard and produced two gifts, one for Shiro and one for Ichigo. It was evident Nel had been in on this, but they both thanked the little girl and opened them. Ichigo felt tears well up, as two matching mugs were produced with ‘Worlds Best Dad” and “Worlds Best Papa”, the Dad one for Shiro and Papa one for Ichigo. Ichigo collected her and hugged her and she giggled.  
“Thank you, Hana.”  
“Aunty Nellie helped.” She said and both men acted as if they hadn’t already figured it out. Shiro kissed her on the head before she was released to play with her new toys. Shiro leaned his head on Ichigo shoulder as they watched her, tired smiles gracing their lips.  
__  
Later that evening, Ichigo’s family, their collective friends, and a few others had joined in on their Christmas festivities. Nel grinned widely as she hung up a piece of mistletoe and Shiro had just grinned at the woman. Little did she know that would come back to bite her in the butt. The home was boisterous, and Shiro and Ichigo found themselves stepping away for a moment.  
“How’re ya doin?”  
“Good, you?” Ichigo questioned back and Shiro just chuckled. They watched as Hana sat amongst the Kurosaki family as Masaki gave the little girl her gift. “They really love her.”  
“Well, I wouldn’t think they would hate her.” Ichigo looked at Shiro and rolled his eyes.  
“Hey! You owe us a kiss!” Rukia yelled and the two men looked up. There was cheering before they turned to one another, kissing each other, Ichigo making a blush appear and Shiro chuckle as he deepened it. They heard Hana giggle, making them pull apart. The part moved on, with some teasing and present exchanges. Soon, Shiro grinned at his old friends, Grimmjow and Nel.  
“Hmm, wha’ was it again? Ya owe us a kiss?” Shiro teased, Grimmjow and Nel’s eyes widening as they looked at their friends and family. Shiro knew both of them had been him-hawing about going out together. Little did they know this would be the nudge they needed, a quick peck and some rosy cheeks later had the party cheering, Hana clapping her little hands at the two. When all was set and done, Ichigo was laying Hana down to be in her new pj’s and with a new stuffed animal.  
“Love you...Papa..” The little girl mumbled as she fell asleep. Ichigo’s heart swelled as he kissed her head.  
“I love you too, Hana..Merry Christmas.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for the read! Its short, I know. Thank MidnightMuse234 for all the little plotbunnies, and I'm hoping that this hypes up her bing a bit (can be found here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17305565)? She worked super hard on it! She's ShiroXIchigo on Tumblr, go check 'er out! 
> 
> For forget to leave a comment and a kudo, I would appreciate it!


End file.
